Episodios, memorias de Britania
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Una recopilación de momentos vividos por los caballeros y otros habitantes de Britania... Se aceptan pedidos y sugerencias, por favor dejen reviews.
1. Llegada de Galahad a Britania

**Título de la Obra**: Episodios, memorias de Britania

**Título del Capítulo**: Llegada de Galahad a Britania

**Personajes del Capítulo**: Galahad, Arturo, Gawain y Tristán.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Retomo el tema, esta vez con un formato diferente. No será un unitario pero tampoco llevará un hilo argumentativo: cada capítulo relata distintos episodios en las vidas de los caballeros u otros personajes relacionados, llana y simplemente eso. No sé cuánto durará, pero por de pronto haré lo posible por mantener un orden cronológico. Tampoco habrá una extensión determinada para los capítulos, habrá algunos medianos como este, otros largos y otros muy cortos. Hablaré de cuantos personajes me sea posible, pero es probable que predominen Tristán, Gawain y Galahad por ser éstos los personajes que más me gustan. Empiezo por la llegada de Galahad a Britania, como indica el título, y su iniciación como caballero. No sé con qué seguiré después, pero pueden hacerme algún pedido o sugerencia en los reviews, aunque no prometo nada. Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen y me esforzaré en no inventar ninguno. En cuanto a las advertencias, por el momento no tengo planeado relatar nada de contenido exclusivamente adulto y en el caso de que me meta con eso, con la homosexualidad u otro tema que pueda generar incomodidades, pues, avisaré al principio del capítulo en que lo haga. Eso es todo, ahora, lean y disfruten. Por cierto, todos mis fics de esta película están escritos con _tú_ en vez de con _vos_ porque me siento más cómoda, supongo que no puedo imaginarme a un caballero tratando a otro de _vos_. Pero si prefieren que retome mi estilo acostumbrado, pueden pedirlo en los reviews, y si son muchos pedidos, puedo cambiarlo. Ahora sí, ya está.

::: :::

Galahad pensó: _quiero volver a casa_.

La habitación en la que el guardia romano lo había dejado estaba oscura. Esperaba. Pero no sabía a qué. O a quién. Sus delgadas piernas de sólo 12 largos inviernos temblequeaban. Entonces, una cortina fue hecha a un lado y lo vio.

El llamado Artorius era mucho más alto que él. Su capa roja era resplandeciente y su rostro tajeado infundía respeto. No temor. Respeto. Le extendió la mano.

-Tú debes ser Galahad. Yo soy Artorius Castus, pero mis caballeros me suelen decir Arturo y así puedes hacerlo si lo deseas.

Galahad titubeó. Finalmente estiró el brazo para estrechar su mano. Sintió su fuerza y, de algún modo, su corazón agradeció que éste fuera su capitán y no otro. No obstante, cuando lo soltó, su mente retomó las palabras "_mis caballeros_"... ¿Cuántos serían? ¿De qué edad? ¿Se burlarían de él por ser el más chico? ¿Estaría siempre solo ahora que había dejado a sus amigos atrás, en Sarmatia?

-Ven, te presentaré.

El niño dio un paso atrás, hacia lo oscuro. Arturo se mostró preocupado y se acercó, nuevamente ofreciéndole su mano.

-No tengas miedo. Los caballeros te acogerán bien: son buenas personas, puedo poner las manos en el fuego por ellos y, pronto lo verás, ellos las pondrían por ti. Ven, les diré tu nombre y ellos te dirán el suyo. Quiero que te sientes junto a Gawain. Se llevarán bien. Ven, ya verás.

Aún dudando, Galahad se dejó conducir hasta un recinto amplio, cuya luz era tan intensa que le cegó por un instante. De pronto, estuvo frente a frente con 12 caballeros, mesa redonda de por medio.

Galahad pensó: _¿Mesa redonda?_ _Nunca antes vi una mesa redonda_.

Aunque se olvidó de eso para recuperar su miedo a los desconocidos. Galahad era un niño valiente, pero si había algo que lo asustaba enormemente, era la gente. No le gustaba conocer personas nuevas, él estaba contento en su pueblo, con su familia, con sus amigos, detestaba tener que estar allí. Quiso morderse un labio pero los nervios se lo impidieron.

-Caballeros. –Dijo Arturo, con su voz clara y poderosa. –Este hombre que ven aquí es Galahad, su nuevo compañero. Preséntense ante él, por favor.

Uno a uno los caballeros fueron presentándose, algunos casi tan niños como el propio Galahad, y acaso haya sido por el terror, pero se aprendió los nombres de todos en el primer momento que los oyó. Dos personas le llamaron la atención: una un adolescente bien formado, cuyos ojos brillaban extrañamente, parcialmente ocultos bajo sus cabellos oscuros, y dijo llamarse Tristán; otra que le llevaría no más de tres años, un poco más robusto que él, con un cabello corto, rubio y enrulado, y dijo llamarse Gawain. Al acabar de hablar el último caballero, Galahad observó a Arturo con timidez y, tras una mirada de asentimiento de éste, se dirigió hacia Gawain, como le había sido indicado. Se sentó junto al muchacho con los ojos fijos en la curiosa mesa y se quedó callado.

Arturo dijo unas palabras de bienvenida y luego fue traída la comida. Se extendió un murmullo suave y Galahad se entumeció de tal modo en su silencio que casi no podía comer. Gawain le dio un codazo para llamar su atención, mirándolo con inocencia.

-Oye, tú, el nuevo, come algo, hombre, o te va a hacer mal.

-Es que yo...

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. –Y levantó el tenedor con la intención de comer, pero Gawain volvió a hablarle.

-Así no, que no ves que es pollo. El pollo se come así. –E hizo una demostración, tomando un trozo con las manos y mordisqueándolo.

-Pero yo...

-Vamos, no seas tímido, Gala... ¿Cómo era?

-Galahad.

-Eso. Gala... Gala... no me sale.

-Galahad. Ga-la-had.

-Ah, ya. Galahad.

Galahad asintió sonriendo. Gawain le parecía simpático. Extraño, pero simpático.

-Y tú eres Gawain, ¿Cierto?

-Ajá. Gawain, valiente guerrero del este. Llevo aquí unos cuantos años ya... y aprendí a comer pollo correctamente, así que hazme caso.

Galahad volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco más suelto.

-Está bien.

Dio el primer mordisco.

Galahad pensó: _qué bien sabe_. Y el resto fue una noche más entre compañeros, una entre tantas que vendrían después.

::: :::

**PD: **Lo olvidaba, que si me confundo con algún dato de la película o incluso de las leyendas, porque admito no saber nada, pues, avísenme, y si es un error muy grosero, trataré de arreglarlo. Gracias. Y por favor, dejen reviews. Gracias de nuevo.

****Lila Negra****

Sábado, 02 de Octubre de 2004 


	2. Prioridades

**Título de la Obra**: Episodios, memorias de Britania

**Título del Capítulo**: Prioridades

**Personajes del Capítulo**: Dagonet, Bors, Vanora, Arturo y Tristán.

**Notas de la Autora**: Este texto no sólo surgió mucho antes de lo planeado (aún no publiqué el primer capítulo), sino que además escogí hablar sobre los personajes en los que menos había pensado. Me sorprendí un poco a mí misma. Sin embargo, me gusta cómo ha quedado. De hecho, surgió una idea en la que no había pensado y que me parece que le sienta bien a la historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Dejen reviews, please.

::: :::

-Mira esa chica de allá.

-¿Quién?

-La del vestido marrón.

-Las tres tienen vestidos marrones.

-¡Pero el de ella es el más bonito!

-¿Es la del cabello más largo?

-¡Sí, esa!

El joven Bors se golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño, satisfecho, debajo de la mesa. Dagonet lo observó en silencio y sonrió.

-Es una linda chica, ¿No crees?

Su amigo asintió.

-¿Quieres ir a preguntarle su nombre?

-¿No sabes el nombre?

-Y no, ¿Te pensabas que iba a ir y preguntarle?

-No me imagino otro modo.

-Bueno, ya, ve y pregúntaselo tú.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

De golpe una fuerte mano los arrastró fuera de su escondite. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, Bors con vergüenza y Dagonet con alivio. Era Arturo.

-Mis caballeros no tienen razones para esconderse.

-Bueno, es que nosotros... –Comenzó Bors.

-¿Estaban espiando a las muchachas?

-Nosotros...

-Bors quiere saber cómo se llama la joven de cabello largo.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad.

Arturo sonrió. No le llevaba muchos años a esos adolescentes, pero le parecían como hijos. Pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar. Luego se dirigió a Bors.

-Tengo entendido que se llama Vanora. Pero seguro que ella apreciaría mucho que se lo fueras a preguntar tú.

-¿Vanora? Es un lindo nombre, ¿No, Dagg?

El otro asintió.

-Deberían ir a hablarle. Estoy seguro que es una muchacha simpática y que se llevarán bien.

-Pero... ¿Quieres ir, Dagg?

-Si tú vas.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no te olvides de que es mía, ¿Eh?

Sonriendo, Arturo tuvo que hacer otra intervención.

-No creo que ésa sea la mejor manera de empezar. Trata de obviar el detalle de la posesión, Bors.

-Cuidaré que se comporte frente a la dama. –Prometió Dagonet.

Arturo apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho en un gesto amistoso.

-Confío ampliamente en ti.

Entonces Bors lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta mitad del camino. Allí se detuvo en seco. Dagonet lo observó y enseguida comprendió la timidez de su amigo. Lo que hizo a continuación quizás fue impulsado por su camaradería, por compasión o por otra cosa en la cual no pensó.

-Yo iré. –Dijo.

-Gracias...

Las muchachas cuchicheaban entre sí, pues se había hecho un tanto obvio que ellos les estaban prestando atención, sin embargo Dagonet no se amedrentó y caminó firme hasta donde estaba Vanora.

-Disculpa, te llamas Vanora, ¿Verdad?

La joven se volteó y él tuvo al fin la oportunidad de verla bien. No le pareció que Bors pudiera tener mejor gusto: era preciosa y simple, perfecta.

-Sí. –Respondió ella, entre risitas. –Y tú, ¿Eres uno de los caballeros sármatas?

Tardó un momento en contestar, concentrado en la ardua actividad de memorizar todos los detalles de su rostro. Luego recordó a lo que había venido.

-Sí. También mi amigo lo es. Está por allá. Su nombre es Bors.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Me llamo Dagonet.

-Qué bien, Dagg, ¿Puedo llamarte Dagg?

Él asintió.

-Genial. Entonces, Dagg, ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Y al decirlo, levantó una canasta de aspecto muy pesado que llevaba en su interior lo que el muchacho suponía serían alimentos. Volvió a asentir y estaba tomándola de sus brazos cuando Bors salió de detrás de él.

-Hola, siento la interrupción, pero no pude evitar notar que estabas haciendo trabajar al bueno de Dagg. Bastante hace él por mí como para que yo no me ofrezca a ahorrarle algún esfuerzo de cuando en cuando, ¿Eh, Dagg?

Él no dijo nada, pero se quedó observando como el otro se hacía cargo del fardo y se retiraba junto a Vanora, hablando y haciéndola reír ya, con tanta astucia, tanta simpatía. Las otras dos chicas se dispersaron enseguida. Se sentó en una de las tablas de madera que estaban dispuestas allí como sillas. No se sorprendió al sentir una palmada en su espalda: ya había notado mucho antes que Tristán estaba cerca.

-No es propio de caballeros caer en esas cursilerías. –Dijo.

Y a pesar que lo siguiente que hizo fue irse sin más, olvidando en el camino, como siempre, la precisión y la claridad en las expresiones, Dagonet supo que el caballero lo entendía en todos los aspectos, sin duda, y el comentario era en desmedro del pobre Bors. Él no pensaba que conquistar a una muchacha tuviera algo de malo. Sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas antes, había prioridades.

Se quedó enumerándolas, en silencio, mientras nevaba sobre la quietud.

::: :::

**PD**: Si a alguien le pareció raro el "cabello corto" de Gawain en el primer capítulo, pues, piensen que aún es jóven y ya tendrá tiempo de que le crezca. Yo lo pensé así. Por cierto, abrí una cuenta en la sección de ficciones originales, todavía no subí nada, pero pueden echar un vistazo de cuando en cuando al profile de Lila Negra, que ya presentará alguna novelita. Espero sus comentarios.

****Lila Negra****

Martes, 05 de octubre de 2004 


	3. Hombres de Verdad

**Título de la Obra**: Episodios, memorias de Britania

**Título del Capítulo**: Hombres de verdad

**Personajes del Capítulo**: Arturo y Lancelot. Mención de caballero imaginario, es decir, un OCC o como le llamen.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Han recibido esta historia extraordinariamente bien. No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente en esta sección. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar... de hecho, no tenía pensado escribir esto hoy, así que agradézcanle a Tristana porque su presión ha sido efectiva. Hablando de eso, creo que sería justo que conteste los bellos reviews que me han dejado:

**Arancha**: muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejarme reviews en todas mis historias de KA... así que hice este capítulo sobre Lancelot, tal como me pediste, espero que te guste.

**Agus y Moony**: pues, supongo que ustedes también disfrutarán de un capi con Lancelot... gracias por el review .

**Tristana**: realmente te agradezco muchísimo, porque fue tu dulzura conmigo lo que me impulsó a escribir este capi. Me alegra mucho que también te guste Tristán . Mi compu estuvo empapelada con imágenes suyas durante un buen tiempo... En fin, tengo un capi preparado en que aparecen Tristán y Gawain (de hecho fue el primero que escribí), pero va mucho más adelante, porque ahí ya son adultos. Así que no sé de qué irá el siguiente capi... espero hacer algo bueno .

**Nokki-chan**: pues, entonces, es un honor recibir un review de tu parte. Espero que este capi te guste aunque no aparezca Tristán... Tus palabras me halagan mucho, muchas gracias!

Bueno, en este capi van a ver a un Lancelot muy aniñado... pero piénsenlo como un chico de unos trece años que aún no ha matado a nadie. Eso es un dato.

Ahora, sin más, pueden ir directo al capi.

OoOoOoOoO

El niño estaba solo, arrodillado, escondido. El niño lloraba porque había algo dentro suyo que no podía contener.

-Yo... no... no pude...

Las lágrimas caían desprolijamente sobre el heno. Había corrido a esconderse a los establos, aún no sabía porqué, pero había corrido directo hacia allí y, adivinaba, no sería la última vez.

Dio un puñetazo al suelo. Hacer eso era una chiquilinada. Y lo peor era que él lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

No oyó los pasos. Había tanto, tanto dando vueltas en su cabeza contra su voluntad, que no pudo darse cuenta, no pudo oír los pasos.

No obstante, sí sintió la mano en su hombro. Y se volteó en seguida, asustado. No, no le daba miedo que lo descubrieran en su patética fuga. No, lo que él temía era, todavía, al enemigo, al gran enemigo y sus lanzas y espadas y armas extrañas, al gran enemigo que era adulto y que había descuartizado a un compañero frente a sus ojos. Sí, lo que verdaderamente le daba miedo era el _enemigo_.

-No tengas miedo, Lancelot...

-Yo... ¡Yo no estoy llorando!

El hombre, el caballero que amablemente le sonreía, era Arturo. Sonreía, sonreía pensando en que él no había dicho que estuviese llorando. Él no le había recriminado nada en lo absoluto, pero Lancelot entrecerraba los ojos con fuerza, defendiéndose de un ataque mortal.

-Lancelot, un hombre no es tal por llorar o no llorar. Un hombre que no tiene miedos es un simple insensato. –Lancelot iba a protestar, pero Arturo, agachándose, lo abrazó suavemente y le pidió silencio. –No, no, escuchame un momento. Un hombre es hombre cuando no se avergüenza de sí mismo.

-Pero yo... yo sí estoy avergonzado.

-Bien. Entonces ya sabes que no tendrías que estar haciendo.

Ocurrió un silencio y ambos se quedaron quietos dentro del abrazo, dirigiendo sus miradas a distintas direcciones.

-¿Arturo?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú también sientes que... hay algo que no tendrías que estar haciendo?

Arturo bajó la cabeza para poder verle a los ojos.

-Acaba de morir un caballero, Lancelot. Murió porque no fui capaz de salvarlo.

-Eso no es cierto, no fue tu...

El capitán hizo una seña con el dedo para que hiciera silencio.

-Tampoco fue la tuya. No es tu culpa estar aquí. No es tu culpa haber visto cosas que ningún hombre debería ver jamás. Y sin embargo, te encuentro llorando, solo. ¿Piensas que somos tan diferentes?

-Yo...

-Ni siquiera los años nos distancian, querido Lancelot. Quiero que pienses en todo eso. Piensa en que no somos culpables de nada. Pero cada acción que tomamos, cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, están bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Y reconocer eso... eso es lo que nos hace hombres.

Arturo se puso de pie, deshaciendo el gesto paternal. Antes de irse, lo miró una vez más, diciendo:

-Y, creéme, haya sido el miedo o cualquier otra cosa lo que te impidió matar hoy... algún día desearás seguir teniéndolo. –Hizo una pausa. Luego prosiguió. -Si quieres llorar la muerte de nuestro compañero... puedes venir conmigo y los demás caballeros. Verás que no eres el único hombre que llora.

Lancelot permaneció unos instantes solo. Luego se paró. Se sacudió las ropas. Los establos quedaron atrás, ocultos por la lluvia.

OoOoOoOoO

:: Lila Negra ::

Miércoles, 01 de Diciembre de 2004


	4. Tradición

**Título de la Obra**: Episodios, memorias de Britania

**Título del Capítulo**: Tradición.

**Personajes del Capítulo**: Galahad y Tristán.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Recibí buenos comentarios del capítulo anterior, lo que me hace muy feliz. Como noté que no soy la única cuyo personaje favorito es Tristán, pues, hice un capítulo en el que él y Galahad predominan. En la película se muestra a estos dos personajes algo distantes el uno con el otro y yo siento que en un principio, cuando eran niños, debían de ser buenos amigos, pero que algo, que yo tendré que relatar, los separó en algún momento. Y es posible que les parezca raro la conversación sobre la edad de Tristán, pero yo hace mucho ya pensé en el porqué de ello, sólo que en este capítulo no tuve ocasión de explicarlo, así que se dirá más adelante. Probablemente les parezca algo cortado el final, pero como les advertí en el primer capítulo, simplemente relato episodios, instantes en el tiempo, y no argumentos con un principio y un fin. Creo que actualizaré pronto, o al menos eso voy a intentar. De todas maneras, puedo asegurarles que sus reviews siempre aceleran increíblemente el proceso. Ahora, que disfruten.

**Nokki chan**: oh.... me hacés sentir tan bien, tus reviews son muy observadores, gracias! Este capi es sobre Tristán, así que espero que te guste .

**Arancha**: claro que seguiré actualizando . De hecho, aquí me tenés... me alegro de que sigas revisando mis fics, espero poder subir otro capi pronto.

**Tristana**: aish!!! Muchísimas gracias, tu review me hizo muy feliz, me encantan los reviews largos . Yo también hacía tiempo que me preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los caballeros ante sus primeras batallas... me alegro haber podido transmitir la idea correcta. Ojalá este capi también te guste.

**PD**: Quiero protestar porque FF no reconoce un montón de símbolos. Eso es.

* * *

Galahad observaba, obnubilado, la perfecta puntería del joven llamado Tristán. Cada tarde desocupada que tenían se dedicaban a ello, uno a practicar con su arco y sus flechas, el otro a contemplar la belleza absoluta del acto. Desde que se conocían, había sido así.

En un principio, Galahad se asomaba con timidez y observaba desde lejos, oculto entre arbustos, piedras o árboles caídos. Luego fue acercándose, poco a poco, siempre en silencio. Sólo una vez, en el tiempo que llevaban con esa tradición, Tristán le dirigió una mirada. Era una mirada como todas las miradas de Tristán y Galahad no supo, así como nunca lo sabría, cómo interpretarla. Y enseguida retomó su concentración en el tensar el arco y el apuntar exactamente al centro del gran roble que descansaba allí, así que Galahad se quedó quieto, esperando.

Con el paso de las semanas, Galahad dejó de esperar. Cuando veía a Tristán dirigirse hacia el lugar de la práctica, caminaba resueltamente tras él, se sentaba a una prudente, pero corta, distancia y se entretenía, durante muchas horas a veces, observando, sin esperar ni reproches ni aprobaciones por lo que hacía, sino acostumbrado a la indiferencia de su compañero, indiferencia que le era, en cierto modo que no alcanzaba a comprender, reconfortante.

Una tarde ocurrió que los caballeros volvieron de una de sus misiones más temprano de lo previsto. Estaban muy cansados y los que no cayeron inmediatamente rendidos en sus camas, pasaron la tarde en la única posada de toda Britania. Exceptuando a Tristán, que tomó las flechas que utilizaba en las prácticas –más simples, más fáciles de hacer que las verdaderas, usadas sólo en batalla- y siguió de largo hasta el gran roble. Galahad, que estaba a medio camino hacia sus aposentos, se detuvo en seco. Sus aún poco desarrollados músculos le pedían a gritos que descansara, que se recostara en algún sitio cualquiera y durmiera durante los próximos siglos, pero su mente, y todavía más su corazón, le hicieron ver como una descortesía no cumplir con la cita impostergable. Así que retomó el camino pero enseguida giró a la derecha, tras el otro caballero.

El ritual se repitió tal cual todas las otras veces: Tristán se dedicaba con el mayor grado posible de concentración a apuntar con su arco y Galahad, sentado en el áspero suelo con respeto, simplemente observaba. Pero Galahad no estaba esta vez con el mismo humor apacible de siempre y casi sin querer preguntó:

-¿Por qué sigues practicando, si tu puntería es perfecta?

Tristán no bajó su arco ni se volteó.

-Porque si yo hubiera abandonado la práctica el día que me dijeron que mi puntería era muy buena, nunca iba a ser perfecta.

Clanch. Justo en el blanco.

-Pero... ¿No estás cansado? ¿No preferirías irte a la cama?

-No contigo, ciertamente.

-¡No quise decir eso!

Entonces, de una forma totalmente ajena a él, Tristán paró lo que estaba haciendo, miró a Galahad y sonrió al verlo ruborizado.

-Nadie te obliga a acompañarme. Si estás cansado, puedes irte a la cama tú solo. –Murmuró luego, ya serio otra vez y disparando la décima flecha.

Galahad se removió en su lugar. Después de unos segundos, Tristán volvió a detenerse y comprobó que el caballero aún estaba allí.

-Yo... yo no estoy cansado. –Dijo Galahad.

-Está bien, yo tampoco. –Y Tristán siguió con lo suyo.

Galahad reprimió un bostezo y miró a Tristán, para asegurarse que éste no lo hubiera notado. Pero no, él no parecía prestarle nada de atención. Se puso a jugar con la nieve, haciendo dibujitos en ella con el dedo pulgar. No estaba aburrido, pero realmente tenía sueño. De pronto, Tristán se le antojó desmesuradamente grande y fuerte y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Este es el segundo año.

-Pero... tú no tienes trece años.

-No.

-Uhm. Entonces... ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Quince.

-No puede ser, ¿Por qué hace tan poco que estás aquí?

-Porque así se dieron las cosas.

-Ah.

Mientras el silencio caía lentamente y se acomodaba sobre sus frágiles cuerpos, Galahad comenzó a tiritar. Lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo y también lo negó varias veces cuando Tristán hizo a un lado su arco y sus flechas y, arrodillándose frente a su compañero con una expresión preocupada, murmuró:

-Tiritas. Y tienes fiebre.

Tristán revisó al muchacho torpemente y encontró lo que, estaba seguro, había en algún sitio: una gran y horrible herida abierta, sangrante.

-Deberías haberme dicho que estabas herido.

-No... no quería asustarte.

-Ahora es cuando me estás asustando, idiota.

-Lo... lo... lo siento... Tristán...

Para ese momento, Galahad ya estaba muy débil. Así que Tristán se colgó su arco y sus flechas al hombro y luego alzó en brazos a Galahad.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Voy a buscar a alguien que te cure esa herida.

-Gracias.

-...

Galahad cerró los ojos. Pero de pronto volvió a abrirlos y dijo una última cosa antes de caer inconsciente.

-Tristán, ¿Somos amigos?

-Sí.

-Me alegro mucho. –Y sonrió, cosa que no volvería a hacer durante un tiempo.

* * *

:: Lila Negra, quien piensa que el universo es bello y la ocupación de observador maravillosa. ::

Domingo, 05 de Diciembre de 2004


	5. Plegaria

**Título de la Obra**: Episodios, memorias de Britania

**Título del Capítulo**: Plegaria.

**Personajes del Capítulo**: Arturo y Bors.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Uh… Me he tardado siglos UU lo siento. Encima este es un capi especialmente cortito ��… pero en realidad hace bastante tiempo que tenía pensado escribir un capi de este tipo, en el que no ocurren cosas, sino que se trata de una plegaria que realiza Arturo ante el Dios católico. Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, creo que es en este fic donde reviews más largos me han escrito, me alegra que alguien disfrute leyendo lo que yo hago, de hecho es mi sueño ser escritora así que la forma en que ustedes me reciben me da muchos ánimos . Y un gracias especial a Fianna, que me ha hecho notar algunos errores bastante grandes, así que voy a hacer lo posible por corregirlos y volver a subir el capítulo uno, aunque no creo que lo haga más largo (te pido disculpas por no haberte contestado todavía el mail, no tuve oportunidad, pero prometo hacerlo pronto ). En fin, creo que esto es todo por ahora… Ya tengo un bosquejo de algunos de los capítulos que siguen, pero no sé decirles cuando voy a actualizar. De toda formas, el día que ya no vaya a actualizar más este fic, voy a avisarles. Por el momento, pueden seguir leyendo. Espero que les guste a pesar de su simpleza.

* * *

Señor, creo por sobre todo en la justicia. Creo en ti como representación de esa justicia. Sé sin dudar que sabes porqué es como es el destino de cada hombre. Pero también sé… sé que esos destinos cambian cuando nuestra voluntad es buena, esos destinos pueden ser mejores. Yo confío en que nos comprendes, en que sabes que estos hombres no luchan por soberbia, no luchan para acumular poder, tratan simplemente de vivir como pueden esto que se les ha dado, esto que se les ha impuesto. Dan todo de sí, Señor, sé que lo sabes, sé que lo comprendes. Aunque no te llamen con el mismo nombre que yo, también ellos siguen tus preceptos, pues son buenos hombres que no ansían más que la libertad que les corresponde. Por eso… por eso te pido, Señor mío, que por favor cuides de ellos, cuida de ellos que te necesitan, son… son sólo unos niños, unos niños arrebatados de su tierra y de sus familias que son obligados a participar en esta guerra que les es ajena, yo quiero protegerlos, daría mi vida si es necesario, pero debo protegerlos, y sin embargo… Señor, mis hombres mueren en la batalla constantemente, se esfuerzan tanto que casi no puedo entender como es que cada vez son menos, la mesa vacía los reclama en las reuniones�¿Señor, cómo puedes permitir que se mutilen sus cuerpos inocentes, cómo puedes alejarlos día a día de sus sueños como si los hubieras olvidado! Yo sé que son tus hijos, como yo, sin importar cuáles sean sus creencias¡Porque todos los hombres son iguales bajo los ojos de Dios…! Hay… hay algo que ha pasado que me obliga a suplicar con énfasis, una vez más, por la salud de los caballeros. Uno de ellos… ha tenido un hijo. Ahora, si algo le ocurriera, habría una familia que quedaría desarmada, habría una mujer y un niño abandonados en estas tierras que son tan ásperas… yo mismo viví eso, yo viví lo que es no tener padre y presenciar desde pequeño tantas muertes… no le desearía eso a nadie, jamás, y te ruego, te imploro que salves a ese niño de semejante desgracia¡Por favor, Señor, por favor! Yo voy a estar eternamente a tus servicios, pero no dejes morir a este padre recién nacido… te lo imploro…

* * *

: Lila Negra, quien piensa que todo rezo posee más poder que el Dios al que se dirige. :

Domingo, 06 de Febrero de 2005


End file.
